


Warmth

by maskedhero



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Implied Fluri, Implied Flynn/Raven, M/M, Sexual Content, dumb cheesy sex, just plain ol boning, they are poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedhero/pseuds/maskedhero
Summary: /What Yuri loves about Raven is he never asks. He doesn't try to get it out of you, doesn't try to fix things. He just is there, and he holds you until the shadows creep back under the bed. Sometimes, it's good to just be held. Flynn is there to open up the wounds and bleed out the infection hiding underneath, but sometimes you just need the comfort of pretending the wounds don't exist./aka yuri and raven fuck and there's feelings





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the only way I can actually write something is by barfing it out to my gf and then refining it later, turning it into some fashion of oneshot that I can display to my peers.
> 
> This is more fuckfic because that's all I know how to write, thanks for coming everybody

The worst nightmares are the ones that you only recall pieces of when you wake up. All that’s left are the sharp parts, the shadows and the slanted smiles, the clothes you weren’t wearing and the mistakes you kept making.

The worst kind of enemy is one you can’t figure out; one you can’t pin down. When it’s your own mind, there’s rarely a way to escape easily.

Yuri's eyes shoot open. 

He sits straight up with a gasp, covered in a cold sweat. His heart is pounding in his ears, and everything is dark, and he can only breathe in, breathe in, breathe in. So he doesn't hear, more like feels the bed creak next to him, and a hand reaches out to hold onto his arm.

"Hey, hon."

Raven's voice is warm and mellow, a cup of cider with a double shot of bourbon. Yuri is trembling and cold, and Raven's presence is warm and familiar. He easily folds against him as Raven tugs him closer. Listening to him hum and coo, the panic fades ever so slowly.

What Yuri loves about Raven is he never asks. He doesn't try to get it out of you, doesn't try to fix things. He just is _ there _ , and he holds you until the shadows creep back under the bed. Sometimes, it's good to just be held. Flynn is there to open up the wounds and bleed out the infection hiding underneath, but sometimes you just need the comfort of pretending the wounds don't exist.

Raven lies his head over Yuri's, and the prickly stubble on his chin is rough against his neck. Yuri nuzzles up against him, breathes in deep to smell his familiar scent, brought out by the warmth of sleep. He doesn't really smell like anything, if Yuri had to think of anything. Not like cinnamon or wood or rain or wind anything dumb like that.

He just smells like a man.

"... bad dream," Yuri finally mutters, his nose nestled against Raven's neck. He feels him sigh, feels his throat vibrate with a groan.

"Hate those." Raven rubs his back.

"Sorry if I woke you."

"Can't wake someone not sleepin'."

Yuri hums in response, wrapping his arms around Raven's torso.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Raven chuckles. "It ain't a big deal, don't worry. Nothin' like nightmares."

"Mmm. Okay."

Raven sighs. Yuri nuzzles his chest. His blastia glows under his shirt, gently, and if Yuri listens, he can hear an artificial heartbeat. The rush of blood, the pulse of life. The reason why they pile blankets up onto the bed and why Raven stays so close, because when he gets chilly his pulse grows sluggish in a scary way.

"You're real pretty, Yuri," Raven murmurs, fingers in Yuri's hair.

"Yeah?" Yuri snorts. "Is that what's keepin’ you up?"

"Maybe." Kisses on his head bring out Yuri's smile, pressed against Raven's skin. "Maybe I can't help but watch you sleep. Thinkin' about the things I wanna do to you."

Yuri sighs. His cheeks go warm. "Pervert."

Yuri shifts, moving until he's on top of Raven. His elbows go to either side of his head, and he presses his weight against his torso. Raven's breath leaves him, and Yuri can see his faint grin in the darkness.

"Did I say the magic words?"

"You're still a pervert." Yuri leans in to kiss him. Their breath smells terrible, but it's easy to ignore after a while; after a while it's just the background, the two of them mingling together.

Raven kisses like time has slowed to a crawl, lazy and generous. His full, plush lips are lovely, easy to nibble and bite, and Raven responds the best when Yuri suckles on his lower lip, releases it with a _ pop _ .

His lips are soaked by the time his hands begin to wander, taking his time. Maybe he'll just fall asleep on top of Raven like this. Pin him to the bed so that he's helpless.

Maybe Yuri will bring him to the edge and get bored before he finishes, leaving him desperate. Maybe Yuri will let him flip positions and take charge for once, let him lead the pace.

Raven's shirt comes off easily. His skin tastes like salt and musk, coarse hair rasping against Yuri's tongue. He leaves marks around Raven's chest, latching onto his sensitive nipples until he knows Raven can't take it anymore. 

Yuri cups the blastia, holds the glow in his palm. Raven gazes up at him, his face framed in dramatic shadows.

"You're amazing," he breathes.

"Stop," Yuri says, smiling anyway.

"I don't want to." Raven's lips part. The look he gives Yuri is full of lust and love, whatever happy medium exists between those two things. "I never want to stop. I want to watch you for the rest of my life, Yuri."

"Heh, I guess I better keep being entertaining so that you stick around on this side." Yuri brushes back Raven's thick hair, thumbs at his cheek. Were anyone to point it out, Yuri would deny the loving gaze he returns to Raven.

"Haven't found you boring yet, kid." Raven reaches up, pulls Yuri back down into another kiss. His rough hands slide down Yuri's back. There's no urgency there, even though Yuri starts to feel it inside himself. He sighs, letting Raven closer.

"Will this help you get some sleep?" Yuri teases him, but it's true for him too. Blowing off some steam, chasing away the gloom with some good old fashioned boning. It doesn't work every time, but there's no harm in it.

"Hmm, I dunno. How many times will you let me get away with it?" Raven slips his hands underneath Yuri's pants and squeezes his rear, eliciting a laugh from him.

"I should make you sleep on the couch." Yuri presses back against him. "You gonna make me do all the work?"

"You look so good doin' it."

"Is that right." Yuri shudders as Raven's fingers go searching. His palm takes a generous handful of his crotch, rolls over him until his arousal fills his hand. "F-fuck."

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"I can't stand you."

Yuri rocks against his hand, his lip in his teeth. Raven is absolutely good at this, even just using his palm. His other hand squeezes Yuri's ass and encourages him to move. The whole while, he just watches, a faint smile on his parted lips.

"Feel good?"

"Ahuh," Yuri swallows, dropping his head. His hair trails over Raven's chest, back and forth.

"You want to sit on my face, babe?" Raven purrs, finally wrapping his fingers around him. "Want me to suck you off, help you sleep good?"

"Do me one better..." Yuri grins. "Let me sit on your cock."

Raven chuckles. "Mmm, I don't usually top..."

"I know, but... please." Yuri cants his hips down, grinds into Raven's lap. "At least fuck me with your fingers. Please."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Raven pulls his hands back. "Grab that lube you like, hon.”

A few moments of preparation later, and Yuri is back over Raven, his head facing his legs now. Raven slowly peels off his boxers, trails his fingers over his backside so that it tickles. Yuri jerks and grunts, annoyed. 

Fortunately, Raven doesn't drag it out too long. He knows how Yuri likes it, starting with two fingers, squeezing them inside enough to sting Yuri's eyes.

"Missin' Flynn, cupcake?" Raven sighs against his thigh. "His nice big cock. I know how you like to be so full with him."

Yuri drops his head with a sigh. "Mm, I always miss Flynn, but... you aren't his r-replacement. I’m having sex with you because I like having sex with you, old man."

Raven goes quiet. Yuri leans down and noses his crotch, eliciting a gasp from him.

"All three of us are in this together. How many times do I gotta say it?" Yuri murmurs against him. He mouths at the outline of his head, hums as he does. Raven's thighs flex by his ears.

"... more than either of us... would like." Raven groans. Yuri nibbles at him through the cloth, and his hips jerk. "You watch those teeth, young man."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Yuri glances at him with a smirk.

Raven slides deeper inside of him with his fingers, and Yuri's back arches. He can feel the base of his knuckles at his entrance, stretching him more. And then, he pulls out, and angles towards his belly button, jabbing at his prostate.

" _ Shit! _ " Yuri grips at Raven's thighs, his breath lost. Raven jabs at it again, sending jolts through Yuri's spine, to his cock. It’s too sensitive, it’s almost painful, and Yuri cannot get enough of it. Raven adds a third finger, more lubricant, and Yuri's body starts to tremble with need.

"I love the way you melt," Raven purrs, his other hand sliding under Yuri's torso, between his legs. "Seein' you fallin' apart like this... you don't realize how strong you are, Yuri, that seein' you vulnerable like this is my most precious secret."

"You and your... p-poetry," Yuri grumbles, digging his nails into Raven's thighs. He scrambles to get Raven's pants down, grasps at his dick, swallows it down hungrily.

Raven croons, his hips rolling. Yuri gags, repositions himself, takes him in again. Raven follows his example, wrapping his lips around Yuri’s cock. The inside of his mouth feels like heaven, hot and soft. He only hopes he can please Raven even half as much.

This is all Yuri can think about. Raven's taste, his sounds, his smells, his warmth. In this moment, he's obsessed with him and his pleasure, making him feel good, making him feel like he's Yuri's everything. Any other thoughts that try to stick in his mind dissolve in their shared bliss. 

"Baby," Yuri gasps, rising off Raven's cock. It’s embarrassing, but once the pet names come out of Yuri’s mouth, it means he’s losing his mind. "Babe, please, I want you."

"Mmhh, c'mere. C'mere, buttercup."

Yuri flips around, dives down to kiss Raven open-mouthed. Sloppier, saltier, smellier, their kisses are soaking wet, and neither of them care as long as they’re in the heat of the moment.

Things are moving faster now, Raven's hands groping at Yuri's body, leaving hot streaks over his skin. The red glow from Raven's blastia is brighter now, illuminating the both of them in the light of a sunset. It's wickedly beautiful, breathtaking, and it just makes Yuri want Raven even more. He wants Raven to light the whole room.

Yuri sits up, lines Raven up with his entrance. Watching Raven’s face the whole time, he sinks down onto him with a moan, steadies himself against his chest.

"Feels good. You feel so good."

"Yeah?" Raven's eyes glisten. "I kinda like it too."

"Where's that poetry of yours now?" Yuri chuckles. He starts to rock on top of him. He can't draw it out any longer. "A-ah..."

"You make me speechless, Yuri." Raven moans, cupping his hand over his mouth. He keeps his eyes focused on Yuri, still so soft and fond.

"Ah, no hiding from me." Yuri reaches over and pins Raven's hands by either side of his head. Raven smirks, bashful, biting his lip. "Look at you. Lemme hear you. Lemme see that pretty face."

The next few moments are wonderful. Yuri leads the pace, bouncing in Raven's lap. They lock gazes, watching each other as long as they can. What a time to be grateful for the blastia in Raven’s chest, for that vermilion glow, so that Yuri can see every wrinkle of pleasure in his expression.

The closer they get, the louder they become, Yuri especially wordy.

"Raven, you're so deep. Ahh, you like that? You like my tight ass? Mmnn, gonna milk you until there's nothing left. I-I’m so close. Fuck me, baby, fuck me more..."

Raven gasps, murmurs, grips Yuri’s hands hard. "Yuri... love you..."

"Raven?" Yuri blinks. "What did you say?"

Raven has tears in his eyes and a bittersweet smile. "Ah, s-sorry."

"You love me?"

"I did say that, yeah."

Yuri shakes his head in disbelief and smiles. "Then why are you crying? I love you too, stupid."

Raven's breath catches. He squeezes his eyes shut and sniffles. "S-sorry. Damn."

"I'm starting to think you weren't totally honest about what was keeping you awake..." Yuri leans forward and kisses his teary cheeks. “You gonna be okay? Wanna stop?"

“M’fine, sugar. I wanna keep going if you do.”

“Hell yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick.”

Yuri catches his lips and kisses him sweetly. Raven rocks up into Yuri and grasps his cock, helping him along. They finish like that, pressed close together. Raven's glow is utterly radiant. His gasps and sobs are beautiful, Yuri's name in every breath. Watching him tilt back his chin, his body going rigid, feeling him come inside of him, Yuri could never get enough of this.

Afterward, they lie there for what seems like forever. Raven idly strokes Yuri's hair.

"Mmm. I really do love you, old man." Yuri nuzzles him. "Is that really what was bothering you?"

"Don't laugh."

"Too late." Yuri chuckles. "What was I gonna do, leave you if I didn't feel the same?"

Raven goes deathly quiet. Yuri lifts up to look at him.

"... Sorry. I'm not making fun of you. Hey. I'm in it for the long haul. I mean it."

"’Long haul’, huh? I think I believe you." Raven smiles a relieved smile. “Guess it’s hard sometimes… I never thought I’d be committed to somebody like you. N’ Flynn too? Heh. Still feels like a dream. Doesn’t feel real.”

Yuri pinches the lobe of Raven’s ear. “I’m real. Flynn’s real, too. You’re alive, you’re going to be alive for a while, and you’re worthy of love. Alright?”

“Alright.” Raven chuckles through his nose. “Thanks.”

“Making me say cheesy shit. I’m not a poet, I keep telling you.”

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry! ... I love you, Yuri."

"Love you too, Raven. Don't ever doubt that." Yuri kisses him gently, just to get his point across.


End file.
